Sick Obsession
by YuuKi Tao
Summary: Que pasaría si una niña de 17 años fuera la obsesión de un hombre de 23 años? Él hará cualquier cosa con tenerla incluso, mataría. Que harias tú si estuvieras en el lugar de ella? mejor dicho, que harias tú si fueras la obsesión de una persona?


Holaaaa

Holaaaa!! Acabo de volver con un nuevo fic, he estado reflexionando muchas cosas y… lastimosamente, para las personas que les gusta "Loca Academia: Konoha High School" he de decirles que… voy a cerrar el fic, ya que descubrí que no sirvo para la comedia (lo mío apenas y fue el intento T.T) por eso, he decidido a dedicarme a otra clase de géneros, y de toda esta reflexión, he comenzado varios fics… entre ellos este (Inner: Addaaahh ¬¬) ejem… inner te estoy oyendo! ò.ó!! (Inner: o.oU) Bueno, como decía ¬¬!, este fic me salio cuando leía uno de los maravillosos fics de Dark-chocochan (se escribe así, verdad?? o.oU)… Bueno, ya basta del bla bla bla y comencemos con el fic!!

**Adevertencia: **Este fic debería ser rango M, pero lo puse T para que la gente lo vea, pero si el fic se vuelve muy fuerte… me avisan y lo cambio a M. Palabra de Autora. Hay OC, OOC y personajes de Naruto.

Naruto y Cia. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**(N/A: Sick Obsession): **notas de autora

_Sick Obsession: _pensamientos de personajes o flash backs

Sick Obsession: personajes hablando

-Sick Obsession-: acciones de personajes

--

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_La __obsesión__ no es buena, _

_Mucho menos cuando esa obsesión es una persona_

_Tengan cuidado_

_Porque nunca sabremos que somos la obsesión de alguien… _

_Mucho menos de quien… _

_Pero cuando nos demos cuenta… _

_Créanme… ya será demasiado tarde para detenerlo/a… _

--

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Aburrido_- pensaba mientras esperaba parada y recostada en el muro del subterráneo- _Por que tenía que llover hoy? Me fascina caminar a mi casa en paz y tranquilidad, no aquí esperando el metro y mucho menos tener que estar adentro con el montón de personas haciendo que el espacio de cada uno de nosotros sea mínimo! ¬¬! Pero por lo menos no me voy a mojar tanto y, a pesar de ser mi primera vez, se exactamente hacia donde ir n.n!!. _

Ella no lo sabia, pero atraía la mirada de muchas personas ya sea por su color de cabello o de sus ojos, pero en especial una mirada escondida detrás de unos lentes oscuros. A pesar de estar en el subterráneo, se colaban algunos vientos que movían los blancos cabellos, que conformaban tanto su flequillo (estilo en punta, como los hacen generalmente en los animes) como los que se salían de sus largas trenzas que llegaban 15 dedos arriba de sus rodillas, haciéndole parecer que su cabello era largo hasta la mitad de su cuello, ya que sus trenzas se encontraban debajo de una fina tela que conformaban los lasos que cubrían las trenzas desde su raíz hasta donde se encontraba la cola que permitía permanecer a la trenza intacta, dejándole los mechones del final al descubierto.

Sus ojos, grandes de un color azul brillante, que se asemejaba a una aguamarina (piedra preciosa), miraban sin interés hacia el frente donde se apreciaban las personas y las vías del subterráneo. Sus rasgos faciales eran bastante suaves y femeninos, es decir, su cara era la de una niña. Su cara era lo único que tenía de niña, aunque su cuello era de un largo mediano y de tez blanca, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, **(N/A: A pesar de eso, la personas, (entre ellas yo, claro) podemos diferenciar fácilmente el cabello de su cuerpo) **hombros pequeños y femeninos, sus pechos eran un poco más grandes para los que tenía que tener para su edad, abdomen plano con cintura estrecha y caderas algoanchas y sus piernas largas y delgadas; todo eso escondido bajo su abrigo de lana negro, su bufanda de rayas cremas y negras y sus pantalones grises algo ajustados, además de sus Converse negros, ese día hacia mucho frío.

Yuki, así se llamaba, a sus 17 años ya estaba en su 2do. Año de Pintura en la Universidad, ella era la más pequeña por edad y por tamaño, ya que era 2 pulgadas más pequeña que las personas de tamaño mediano **(N/A: o sea, ni muy alto ni muy bajo). **

A los poco minutos, ella veía como llegaba su transporte que la llevaría a casa. Se metió al igual que muchas personas y se puso justo en una de las ventanas.

_Kuso! Hoy se me tuvo que me haber ocurrido dejar mi I-pod?? T.T_- pensaba Yuki mientras sacaba la mano del bolsillo de su abrigo y daba un suspiro de resignación; sintió como el tren se puso en movimiento y se tuvo que resignar a observar el paisaje.

El paisaje que se veía afuera era algo deprimente: las calles vacías, el cielo oscuro por las nubes, además de la lluvia, los faroles de la calle encendidos. Ella dio un gruñido ya que, al haberse puesto en la ventana, la gente la apretaban más contra la ventana, por lo que no tenía el espacio suficiente para haber sacado su cuaderno de bocetos para dibujar el paisaje. Para las personas normales el paisaje era muy deprimente y carente de belleza, para Yuki, era la mejor representación de si misma: sola, vacía, melancólica y carente de belleza… Así se consideraba a sí misma.

Tuvo que darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda al paisaje que le recordaba a sí misma, tanto que sintió ganas de llorar, y se puso a mirar a la gente.

Su vista pasaba de persona en persona, había ejecutivos con sus secretarias, estudiantes, universitarios… en fin, un poco de todo. Su vista seguía con su recorrido, hasta que se encontró con una _mirada_.

Esa mirada la hizo temblar y que se erizara la piel a tal punto que le dolía, entonces reparo en el portador de esa mirada: era alto, de cabello negro largo recogido en una coleta baja, estaba vestido con una camisa roja, encima de esta una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros. Su cara era muy varonil y hermosa, haciendo que se sonrojara, a pesar de unas ojeras que se encontraban por debajo de sus ojos, de tez blanca, tendría como unos 23 años; había algo en ese muchacho que le hacía tener algo de miedo, tal vez era su mirada escondida detrás de sus lentes oscuros o simplemente el hecho de ser el objeto de interés de esa mirada.

Desvió su mirada con temor y miro hacia sus lados, sólo para saber si era a ella a quien la miraba o a otra persona.

_Nada_… Sólo había personas que se encontraban haciendo sus cosas y ella regresó su vista hacia el muchacho con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos debido a que había descubierto el objeto de interés: ella.

Se veía reflejada en esos lentes… que desvió su vista, pero aún así sentía su mirada; esa mirada la hacía sentir indefensa, pequeña, y lo peor del caso, total y completamente desnuda ante él, sentía esa mirada clavada en su cuerpo, esa mirada la devoraba, era una sensación que creyó que nunca iba sentir. Instintivamente, llevó sus manos hacia sus pechos, como si quisiera taparlos de esa mirada; él se había dado cuenta de eso y sonrió de una manera torcida y macabra, dándole a entender de él sabía que ella era virgen y que él quería quitarle esa _pureza…_ haciendo que ella se tapase con sus brazos y retrocediera, instintivamente, hacia el vidrio que la separaba del paisaje.

Sintió el frío vidrio a través de su abrigo, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tenía miedo, sentía esa mirada que la desnudaba y la violaba, sentía miedo, porque todas esas sensaciones que sentía era provocada por algo tan simple como una mirada, pero esa mirada expresaba demasiado… se sentía desfallecer. Él veía todo eso y su sonrisa se agrandaba dándole a entender de nuevo que le gustaba que ella se sintiera así ante su mirada, dándole a entender que sería _suya…_

Cuando creyó que no podía ser peor, vio como el comenzó a acercársele. Sintió tantas cosas y vio su vida por sus ojos como si fuera a morir, y cuando creyó que todo iba a terminar así, escucho la voz que avisaba que ya había llegado a una estación que no era la suya, miró que se abrían las puertas y volteó a verlo a él, que seguía acercándosele. Sin siquiera pensarlo, salió corriendo del metro y salió de la estación que no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa.

No le importaba el hecho de que se estuviera mojando, no le importaba el hecho de que su ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, lo único que le importaba era _escapar… _Escapar de esa mirada que tanto la aterrorizaba y de su portador y pensar que todo fue una simple pesadilla que era mejor olvidar…

Ella sabía es que se había salvado de él,

Lo que no sabía es que esa no era la última vez que lo vería,

Lo que no sabía es que él se había obsesionado con ella…

Pero lo que menos iba a saber es que él haría cualquier cosa por hacerla suya…

Pero esta no fue una obsesión normal, esta fue una _**obsesión enferma… **_

--

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Reviews?

Me dicen si les gustó o no…

Porque saben que "_Un fic no es nada sin reviews y un autor no es nada si un fic con reviews_".

Acepto cualquier amenaza, tomatazo, insulto, atentados terroristas, etc… ¬o¬

Recuerden: "_Sin reviews no hay fic y mucho menos continuación_"

HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! :D!!


End file.
